Talk:Murasame Liger
murasame liger kits are soooo confusing. if any of u guys can answer any of these questions please do so 1.does the regular murasame liger come with a rujji pilot figure of any kind? 2. how can u tell the diffrence on the box between the regular murasame liger and the TRU one? (one with 10cm rujji figure) 3. on ebay, i have seen murasame ligers in a red box instead of black. wats the difference in the model kits? 4. wat does the box for the Resin murasame liger look like and does it come with a rujji pilot figure of any kind? 5. wat does the box for the clear murasame liger look like and does it come with a rujji pilot figure of any kind? 6. does the holotech murasame liger come with a rujji pilot figure of any kind? sry i have so many questions. i just wanna kno wat zoid 2 try and buy in the future. i will post similar questions on the Hayate Liger and Mugen Liger pages. thanks 4 listning--Leon35 23:17, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :The only Murasame (and the only kit) that comes with the Ruuji figure is the TRU limited. If I remember correctly, it mentions the Ruuji figure on the box. The resin kits are also not complete Ligers, they're meant to be added to the original—and resin is more fragile stuff, requiring some sanding/painting and careful work. It's fun if you're into more serious model building, though! 00:02, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Oops, that was me. And the red box...I think you mean the Korean/Academy ones? I don't know their releases well, but far as I know they're the same kit as the regular Japanese Murasame. Pointytilly 00:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC) how bout pilot figures for all of them? are they standards or they Ruujis? maan if the holo one had a ruuji pilot i would be soooooo happy, if not then here is another question; which 1 should i hunt 4? i have a list and murasame liger is on it. im gonna try 2 get 1 for eachh of its forms (regular, shinobi, knight and shark) question is, WHICH murasame liger should i get 4 them. wat do u think is the best 1? ur help is appretiated--Leon35 00:52, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Sadly, all the Murasame are hard to find now, so I'd get the regular/cheapest one for any extra bits like the shinobi, and then the TRU one if you like Ruuji. My personal favorite is the special clear, but it's downright impossible to find unless you're willing to spend a ton and stalk Yahoo Japan D:. questions (re-done) please ignore the above set of questions and answers and answer these new set of questions please. much appreciated. 1. does the regular murasame come with a ruuji pilot, ruuji figure or standard pilot? 2. does the TRU murasame come with a Ruuji pilot or standard pilot? 3. does the holo murasame come with a ruuji pilot, ruuji figure or standard pilot? 4. does the clear mursasame come with a ruuji pilot, ruuji figure or standard pilot? --Leon35 18:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :They all have ordinary pilotmans, there's no Ruuji one, sorry D:. The DVD/holotech Murasame has a clear pilotman, but it's still the regular mold. Pointytilly 18:43, September 12, 2009 (UTC) This doesnt have much to do with the liger but does any think we should start a metel zi page just to show wich zoids have those weapons? Silverblade1 19:07, September 12, 2009 (UTC) i get that the holo versions and the clear version have different boxes, but when u buying stuuf (i love stuuf not stuff. stuff is lame lol)off the internet like a murasame liger and the only pic is the front of the box, how do u know if u r buying the regular 1 or the TRU limited?--Leon35 19:29, September 13, 2009 (UTC) : I doubt anyone who has the TRU limited would make the mistake of not mentioning it. But here's the box: http://www.zoids-fan.net/zoids/zoidsWiki/%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%82%A4%E3%83%AB:GZ010SP_06.jpg Pointytilly 19:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Translation Currently, the listed transaltion for murasame ''is passing rain. I know that there are often several possible translations when going from Japanese to English, but village rain is the translation I'm aware of. Of course, taking into account the rule on names, does anyone know which is more often used or able to confirm an official translation? --Levells 15:31, July 17, 2010 (UTC) unfortunatly, online translators have caused alot of confusion when it comes to the murasame liger. an example of this is the rain liger armor connectors. online translators think the ''same(rain) ''in ''murasame ''actualy translates to the word shark in japanese. basicly, when it comes to online translators for japanese, dont trust them to much. as far as I know, ''Murasame means "passing rain". In case you are wondering, I believe Hayate means "hurricane" and Mugen means "infinite". hope this helpsLeon35 16:03, July 17, 2010 (UTC) サメ might work for shark, but 雨 doesn't (the name's usually written in kana, so hello confusion). The ムラ is as in 村, village on its own. Though 村雨 together gets me "passing shower", as in rain, so. (Wish I knew swords better. There might be a ref in there.) Pointytilly 07:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Tilly. Passing shower could be rain.. or the resulting shower of blood/oil from enemies. A quick look at a few Wiki pages supports both of the translations, with different book sources. First and second. I don't know how many groups fansubbed Genesis, but mine said village rain. Is there any chance in one of the episodes it shows kanji for the sword? (because that would make it easier to correctly translate, right?) --Levells 14:41, July 18, 2010 (UTC) 村雨 are the kanji in its name (they're onscreen in the transformations, I believe). Looking at those pages with things actually named Murasame, autumn rain/passing shower type meanings would be a better translation for a name...though considering the Liger's stuck-near-village origins, it could well be a bit of a play on meaning :p. I still trust historical use of the name more than I do the current fansubs out there for Genesis. Pointytilly 19:51, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Cybeast. As Slax has requested, here's a link to the Cybeast article on the Mega man wiki, http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Cybeast Oddly, the Liger and the beast have a slight resemblec with one another (like the test pilot helmet looks like the scout helmet). (Zoids Fanatic 00:42, August 26, 2010 (UTC)) hmm... Well I do see the resemblance, so I won't remove it again if anyone adds it to a trivia section, but I'm just not so keen on adding in information like this, as its kinda... Well, speculative. I mean, anime design isn't particularly unique, by its nature. Either way, I won't add it back to the article, but I won't object to it being added unless it gets out of hand. Slax01 00:59, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Grade-Up Murasame I discovered Murasame's compatability for the Grade-Up units myself so citation (and credit please?) goes to me. Currently I have tried Gul Tiger's helicopter things, GU-01 Hyper Beam Cannons, GU-02 Pulse Cannon, King G's big spike (grade-up cover) and Battle Cougar's small peg mount (cover). If you would like these photographed let me know which Grade-Up unit (any of the above) you want to see. I will take one side-profile picture, one facing front and one with Murasame hanging upside-down with the chosen Grade-Up unit for proof. The pictures will be of my personal Clear Murasame so I do not want them used elsewhere. These weapons actually fit better than some of the things Shadow Fox is supposed to mount and, with the aide of Battle Cougar's small peg, it can use Shadow Fox's gun too. The grade up thing is all trivia so I won't include anything other possible weapons. tildetildetildeSignature ok fine if you havent done so already add it back.--Leon35 02:08, March 15, 2011 (UTC)